A Second Chance: College Life
by outreasoned
Summary: After Sesshomaru is kicked out of his house, he is left with no money and no where to go. Somehow he ends up in America? After life changing experiences and a change in heart, Sesshomaru realizes what it means to be in love. Rating is t but it might change in later chapters because of adult situations and vivid descriptions of drug use.
1. It all started with a house party

**Okay so this is going to be a new story! I was going to write it after I finished To Be Loved, but I just got to damn excited and decided to start writing it because I couldn't wait any longer. I will update my other story and hopefully finish it with 4 more chapters and an epilogue. But any way let me explain this story!**

So this is going to be more Sesshomaru based, meaning that I'm going to focus on his development and most of the chapters will be through his point of view. I absolutely love his character and I love watching him grow as a person and change for the better over time. If he seems OOC I'm sorry he's not the easiest character to portray.

This story takes place in the modern era, as most my stories will. However, the main plot of the story will take place in America. Rin will sorta be like my Rin from To Be Loved in the sense that she's very American. I also have a sequel to this story planned so I hope you guys like it!

But without further ado I give you...

000

A Second Chance: College life

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own

Prologue- It all started with a house party.

000

Extremely loud music was blasting throughout the Taisho Mansion on the day after graduation. There were hundreds of demon and human teenagers from the Prestigious Shikon High doing not so prestigious things.

Almost all of them were drunk. Some even had an unreal amount of drugs on them and in their systems. The punch was spiked, the demons were high and wasted, stumbling around the long corridors and eventually passing out somewhere.

Many couples had gotten a room. The smell of sex was absolutely nauseating. Some didn't even bother getting a room, the bathrooms and the couches were just as good.

And then there was Sesshomaru. He was the valedictorian of the graduating class at Shikon, known for being smart, hot, and a real Party animal. He had fucked at least 46 girls from his school this year alone, a new record for him. He had slept with over a hundred in his 18 years of life. They were all demon of course, he would never lower himself to sleep with a disgusting human like his father.

He had recently talked to his best friend, rival, and salutatorian to him, Naraku, who was high as a kite. He wanted to talk about what Sesshomaru's feeling were for his sister, Kagura. Thank god he could barely talk because Sesshomaru only fucked her and that's all he wanted.

Currently, Sesshomaru was high and had his arms around a hot pair of twin tiger demons.

"Oh Sesshomaru, we're going to miss you so much once you go to college," one said.

"Yeah we're going to miss you bunches!" The other exclaimed.

Sesshomaru had been accepted to the best college in the country, Tokyo University, as he expected he would.

Sesshomaru looked at the twin girls with pure lust, another notch on the belt. "Well how about I give you girls something to remember me by?"

They both giggled and lead them up to his room, where he found, his little brother Inuyasha, who was only about 12 years old, fast asleep.

Sesshomaru sighed, he probably shouldn't wake him, because he would definitely cock block him and then he would finally have a reason to kill him. But if he did, his father would then kill him. So he decided to leave the pathetic half demon alone and walked towards his father and Izayoi's room. "Follow me, ladies. Where I'm going we will not be disturbed."

They continued to giggle as he brought them into the room, got them both on the bed and stripped down naked.

The girls were vicious in bed and he loved it, they were clawing at him and making sure he was fully satisfied, it was only gentleman-like to return the favor. He had sex with them all night long until they all passed out.

000

The next day, Izayoi and Inu no Taisho returned from their trip to Australia a day early. When they got home, they were horrified. Kids passed out of their lawn, broken windows, the house teepeed. Inu no Taisho knew his eldest son was the culprit and was ready to kill him. This was the final straw.

He stormed into the house. His eyes a blazing red, his fists clenched and his marking flared. He looked around to see broken sculptures and china. He could smell all the alcohol, drugs, and sex. He was absolutely livid.

"EVERY CHILD WHO IS IN THIS HOUSE AND DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, GET OUT NOW OR I WILL REPORT ALL OF YOU TO YOUR FAMILIES AND THE AUTHORITIES." He was done with this bullshit.

Suddenly they were out like a tidal wave. They all left in a dead sprint to their cars. However, Naraku was still reeling from his high. He stumbled out and Taisho grabbed him by his collar, "I expected more from you, Naraku, you're the one who keeps Sesshomaru from doing these stupid things."

Naraku sighed and slurred, "I'm sorry sir."

"Get out of my sight."

And with that, Naraku left the house, a stuttering mess.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Izayoi piped in, worried about her young son.

"Don't worry love, I'll find him."

Taisho ripped through his house, searching through the many repulsive scents, trying to find his half demon child. He came across Sesshomaru's room and found his son fast asleep on the bed.

"Izayoi I found him, he's perfectly fine, thank Kami."

She ran up the stairs after him. "Oh thank the good kami in heaven."

"Stay with Inuyasha, I'm going to find Sesshomaru."

"Please don't be to harsh on him, dearest."

"I can't promise anything."

000

Sesshomaru woke up, hearing some commotion but decided he didn't care enough to go check; he had two beautiful naked women in his bed, well scratch that, his father's bed.

But then the door was suddenly knocked down and his father, halfway in his demon form, crashed in, causing the girls to wake up.

"Ladies I suggest you get dressed and get out of my house. Now."

Terrified at the sight of the elder dog demon, they got out and ran.

Taisho turned to his son, grabbed him by his neck and dragged him down to the foyer of the house where Izayoi and Inuyasha were now starting to clean up, "You disrespectful, idiotic son. How DARE you defile my house and MY bed."

"Your bed was already defiled once you let that human slut into it."

Taisho had enough. His son had been far too out of line. This was the final event that set Taisho over the edge. He punched Sesshomaru square in the face.

Seashomaru glared at his father and punched him back with equal force.

Izayoi screamed at both boys, "Please stop, there is no need for violence!"

That only made the violence escalate. They began to throw the other around, kick, punch, and just beat the shit out of each other. However, Taisho over powered him and delivered a final punch to the stomach that left Sesshomaru to fall to the ground.

"You are no longer part of this family. If you cannot respect your step mother, your brother, or myself, you will not be allowed here. Consider yourself disinherited. LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK."

000

So that's the first Chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	2. The First Two Years

Chapter 1: The First Two Years

Disclaimer: I don't have

I hope you guys liked the prologue so here's chapter 1!  
000

Sesshomaru ended up going to America. Why? Because he had a friend there who could get him hooked up. Sesshomaru was determined to make a life for himself and prove his Father wrong.

He hitched hiked on a plane and met up with his friend Gabe Jennings, a panther demon, in Boston. They had known each other since they were kids since their parents did business together. Gabe was going to be a freshman at Harvard University in the fall and knew he could get Sesshomaru in. Sesshomaru was a good candidate for Harvard. He was incredibly smart, spoke fluent English, and was from a well known and powerful family. He could get in pretty easily without even having to apply.

When Gabe met up with him at the airport, he noticed he had absolutely nothing with him. "Yo Sess! Where's all your stuff?"

"Most likely given away to good will by now."

"That's rough man. Look I set up an appoint with Harvard and BC." (Boston college)

"BC? Why?"

"Because they think you could be of use to them. You'll see what I mean."

The dog demon shrugged. He didn't have many options so he figured he should just go with it. Gabe drove him to his luxurious apartment, where he had an extra suit that Sesshomaru could borrow.

Sesshomaru walked into the flat and his jaw almost dropped "How can you afford this apartment? No offense." Gabe's parents were rich, but did not help him out financially unless he really needed it. They wanted him to make something of himself and not rely on them forever.

"Perks of going to BC and Harvard. They want me to stay so bad that they gave me my own apartment. All of the BC sports team players live in this building."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "What kind of program are you in? How do you go to both?"

"They are going to offer you the same thing my curious friend. And trust me it will be awesome."

Sesshomaru nodded and then took a shower, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was desperate. He needed to get in so he could have a place to live and learn. It was almost August and he was running out of options. Not that he really had many in the first place. After his shower and a nice shave, he looked pretty damn good.

He walked down in the suit and met back up with Gabe. Sesshomaru thinking that he should express his thanks to his friend who went out of his way to help him.

"Gabe, I'm only going to say this once, thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it."

Gabe looked like he was about to cry and pounced on Sesshomaru, giving him a huge hug.

"THAT WAS SO NICE. I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"Please get the fuck off me."

"Kay fine."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went to the car soon he would meet up with the dean of Harvard and BC, and he was actually a little anxious.

000

They pulled up to the Harvard yard in Cambridge and Gabe lead him in, "alright this is where I got to go. Good luck my friend."

"I'll see ya soon."

Sesshomaru swallowed and walked through the doors. Seeing two demon males that were very tall, almost up to his 6"7' stature.

(A/N: these aren't the real people who run the universities, I was just too lazy to research them so I made them up)

"Hello Mr. Taisho, my name is Jonathan Bateman, president of Harvard. And this is Michael Swart, President of Boston College. We are very delighted to meet you."

Sesshomaru noticed another man in the corner but kept focus on the two important demons in front of him. "The pleasure is all mine." He said as he shook their hands.

Then President Bateman spoke up, "well take a seat and let's get started. So what brings you here to America in the first place."

Seashomaru could not tell them about the house party, that would look bad. "Well I wanted a change in scenery and Harvard is one of the best colleges in the world, I'm interested in learning the American ways of business."

"Interesting. Well we looked at your records and your grades are astronomically fantastic, the best we have seen in years, and your father is a very important figure in business" Sesshomaru smirked for a second. "The only thing that concerns us..." 'Oh great, here we go,' Sesshomaru thought. "... Is your behavior."

President Swart spoke up. "Yes we looked at your police record, 3 arrests in Japan for disturbing the peace and 1 for underage drinking, is this true?"

The dog demon sighed, "Yes it is."

President Swart continued, "Well at least you're honest about it."

"We do want you at Harvard, we think it will be great addition to our student body, but you need discipline." President Bateman said. "So we have decided to offer you a deal, we will let you attend Harvard business school, on a full scholarship, but only if you join BC's football team."

Sesshomaru looked confused, "American football? I've never played that I don't know anything about it."

That's when the man in the corner laughed. "Mr. Taisho, this is Matthew Brady, he is the coach of the BC football team, and now your coach. They need agressive players this year because they're looking to win their division, you would help greatly."

Sesshomaru looked at the man who had a sadistic look on his face. "First thing we're gonna do, pretty boy, is cut that damn hair."

And with that Sesshomaru gave up. "I'll do it."

All three men smiled and said in unison, "wonderful."

President Bateman began to give Sesshomaru the details. "So you will start as a freshman in the fall, here is your schedule for the first semester classes and your practice/game schedule. And here is the key to your new apartment, right next to your friend Gabe."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He was almost overwhelmed. "Thank you for this."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Taisho. We expect great things from you."

000

And great things he did. After two years of being in America, Sesshomaru became number 1 in his class at Harvard, and the debatably the best defensive linebacker in the country.

He started all over. He got a job working at the university, mostly helping out athletics and training. He bought his own laptop and cell phone. He felt pretty independent.

But most of all He loved football. He could take all of his anger out by tackling the shit out of a player on the other team. He lead the league in interceptions and even helped his team make it to the playoffs. After a year of proving himself, he earned respect from his teammates and love from the fans. Oh yeah fans.

He had been with even more woman from Harvard and BC, then he had ever been with before. Women loved athletes, and Sesshomaru loved women who loved athletes. It was a fricken paradise for him. He barely even remembered his life back in Japan, and he didn't even care. He was living the life.

Until he got in a fight...

Going in to his junior year, he got into a fist fight with the asshole soccer team captain, who said he was weak because his father was weak. Sesshomaru obviously kicked his ass, and the demon ended up in the hospital which landed him to be in deep trouble with the presidents and his coach and again found himself in their office.

"So we have come up with your punishment." His coach said. "Instead of being arrested, you will report to every BC's community service club meeting and do community service hours, it's headed by the freshman, Rin Taylor. You will report to her and listen to everything she tells you to do. She agreed to meet you outside this hall after this meeting. Don't fuck it up."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "how many hours do I need?"

"As many as she thinks you need." The president said with a smirk. With that Sesshomaru left the office.

He walked outside to see a small but curvaceous girl, holding a clipboard and talking to another female. She was laughing, her laugh was melodic and her smile was gorgeous. But she was human. He was supposed to listen to this freshman human girl? The gods must have been conspiring against him. He continued to walk over to the girl and soon he noticed how beautiful she was, her eyes a beautiful green color, her hair long and silky. She had nice breasts too. Quite large and full looking, she was most likely and d cup. Her alabaster skin was absolutely flawless and glowed in the sunlight. She had an hour glass shape and her clothes for in just the right places. He admired her beauty but he would never lower himself to human standards.

He interrupted the ladies conversation, "excuse me ladies, is one of you Rin Taylor?"

The girl he had been admiring spoke up, "Yes that's me! You must be Sesshomaru!" She turned to the other female and said, "can I talk to you later? This is important." The other girl nodded, waved, and walked away, leaving the two to talk.

"So I heard you got in trouble and are now forced to do community service."

Sesshomaru shook his head, well she got right to the point. "Yeah pretty much."

"Well I've heard about you and your personality. I will not tolerate your lecherous and rude demeanor."

The demon was shocked to say the least. "You watch your tongue around me, human."

"No. You watch your tongue. I am in charge of you and you have to listen to me. You will respect me. Even though you're a demon, you're not better than everyone else." She got up and started to get ready to leave. "Here is the community service meeting schedule. I expect you to make it to every meeting, if you don't I will report you to the presidents and your coach. I wrote my number at the top of the page. If you have any questions call or text me."

Sesshomaru was rather impressed with her to say the least. As she started to walk away, he yelled to her, "By the way..."

She turned and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You have a great ass for a human."

She immediately blushed and looked like she was about to say something but decided against it and walked away.

Sesshomaru smirked 'Maybe this will be a better experience than I thought.'

He looked down at his phone and got a text from Gabe that read...

Tyson is throwing a huge party tonight at his dorm. You down? Jaycee's gonna be there so I have to go. And that hottie, Carrie, from statistics wants to see you there. ;)

The dog demon laughed a bit. His friend was totally whipped by his girlfriend, Jaycee, who was a human. She was a nice girl and even though Sesshomaru hated humans, he respects his friendship with Gabe more.

But he was excited, he had been wanting to do that girl, Carrie, for a while.

Yeah count me in. I'll meet you at your apartment.

000

End of chapter 2! So sesshy has met our Rin! She's a sassy Rin too. Sassy Rin is sassy :)

Review!


	3. Pahty Hahd

Chapter 2: Pahty hahd

Disclaimer: don't own

I'm in love with my own story so I just want to keep updating so judge me.  
000

Sesshomaru went to his apartment and posted the community service schedule on his fridge. "Oh shit there's a meeting tomorrow at 10." He set an alarm on his phone so he wouldn't miss it. His coach's words echoed in his head "don't fuck it up."

He put on some jeans and made sure his short hair was in order. He couldn't even remember the last time he had long hair. He was really starting to lose touch with his past, not that he really minded.

The demon walked over to his friend's apartment, where he walked in on Gabe and Jaycee in a hard make out session. Deciding to be an ass and a cockblock, Sesshomaru made him presence known. "Make sure you use protection, we don't need anymore Gabes walking around."

Jaycee screamed and jumped off the counter, leaving Gabe with an awkward erection and Sesshomaru laughing. "Ever heard of knocking, asshole?"

The dog demon laughed, "Knocking is overrated, plus that was a lot more fun." He then turned to Jaycee, "how are you doing? I trust Gabe over here is treating you right."

She was blushing like mad. "Yes he's a perfect gentleman."

"Good to hear. So shall we head Tyson's?"

They nodded and went down the elevator towards the car, Sesshomaru smiling a sadistic smile all the way to the party. He had way to much fun.

When they arrived at the frat house, the party was already in full swing. Once he walked into the room, all he heard was "TAISHO!"

"Yes the party has finally arrived."

Then he saw Carrie, looking hot in her tight black dress. She winked at him and he smirked back at her. He turned to his friends and said, "if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Gabe gave him a high five and Jaycee rolled her eyes. Once Sesshomaru had left to go fuck that girl she turned to her boyfriend, "I think he needs a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru. He needs a girl who will whip him into shape and keep him grounded."

"He's not really a monogamous guy. I've known him his whole life, all of his girlfriends have only lasted a month at most and he always cheats on them."

"Are you serious? That's terrible."

"I know but it's just who he is. He gets bored easily. And until he finds his mate, he'll be like this."

"Maybe I can set him up! My best friend is single, and she doesn't take bullshit."

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Nonsense! She's pretty, smart, and has a great body. What else could a guy want?"

"Is she human?"

"Yeah. But what does that matter?"

"He has a strict, no human rule."

"Are you serious? He thinks he's to good for one?"

"That's part of it, but his father left his mother for a human who was his true mate and I think it has always bothered him."

"Oh that's sad. I kinda feel bad for him."

"Jay, it's none of our business. Let's just focus on me and you tonight." He finished in a seductive tone. Jaycee was his future mate and he could not wait for the day he would bed her and make her his.

"You know I'm not ready yet." She said in an embarrassed tone.

"I know. I'll wait as long as you'd like." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They then started to drink and mingle with their peers.

000

Sesshomaru had finished up with Carrie, re-buttoning his shirt and zipping up his pants. She was still naked on the bed when she spoke up, "You were really good. Maybe we should do that again sometime."

"Yes I enjoyed it as well. But I think we should go back to the party."

"If you insist."

They went back downstairs where for the rest of the night him and his teammates decided to get hammered drunk. Gabe got into a huge fight with Jaycee and she left at midnight. That's all that they remember

000

Jaycee arrived back at her dorm room, crying her eyes out only to find her best friend Rin, on the couch watching Tangled.

"Hey what's wrong?"she said as she paused the movie.

"Stupid Gabe and his stupid friends getting drunk and saying stupid things and doing stupid things. UGHH why are boys so stupid?" She yelled while plopping down on the couch next to her friend.

Rin gave her a sympathetic smile. She pulled Jaycee to her chest and ran her fingers through her hair. "Boys just don't have any clue. Don't worry he'll apologize tomorrow. He's to in love with you to not beg for forgiveness."

Jaycee laughed, wiping her tears away, "I know I just wish he didn't try to impress his friends and be stupidly drunk."

Rin continued to hug her. "I know."

"Rin, I wish I was a lesbian. Then we could be together forever. By the way your boobies are really comfortable."

It was Rin's turn to laugh. "Okay Jaycee, let's run away together. Then you can lay on my boobs forever!"

"Sounds like a plan."

They both laughed and talked while watching tangled. "Hey want to hang out tomorrow?"

"I can't I have a community service club meeting. I have to make sure some asshole goes so he doesn't have to go to jail."

"Eww that sounds awful."

"It is! Plus he sexually harassed me the other day! He has a lot of nerve!"

"What did he say?"

"He said I have a nice ass!"

"Well you do..."

"That's not the point! He thinks he can just do whatever he wants and it makes me so mad!"

"Is he hot at least?"

"Yes he's incredibly good looking and he knows it to. I have never met someone more arrogant and pompous as him!"

"Don't let him get a rise out of you. That's when he wins."

"You're right. I'll just stay calm."

"That's the spirit, Rin!"

The girls soon fell asleep, cuddling on the couch together.

000

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning on the floor of the frat house. He had a massive hangover with a pounding headache.

He then looked at his phone it was 10:15! Shit he was late for the meeting!

He got up and ran as fast as he could. Not caring what he looked or smelled like. When he got the the hall. It was 10:30 and people were already leaving. Shit! He has to find Rin. He stormed into the room only to find her gathering her belongings and leaving. She looked up to see him looking pretty terrible.

"Oh so you finally decided to show up?" She said as she crossed her arms at her chest, annoyance clear in her tone."

"Look I'm sorry. I just woke up and got here as fast as I could."

"Are you hungover?"

"A little."

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru." She said as she walked through the door.

"No please, you don't understand. If I get arrested, I'll be expelled!"

"Should have thought of that before you beat the crap out that guy."

"I know but please. Give me a second chance! I have never begged anyone for anything in my entire life. Please."

Rin felt a little satisfied when he said that, she was also a nice person and willing to give him another shot. "Okay I will give you another chance, but if you mess it up again, I won't be so kind."

"Thank you."

"We can't stay here, there will be another meeting shortly." She checked her phone and saw that Jaycee went out with Gabe. "But we can go back to my dorm room, and talk about the meeting there?"

"Sounds great." He said relieved.

He followed her to her dorm room, which was small but nice. She offered him an extra toothbrush.

"Take it. Your breath reeks of alcohol."

"Thank you."

He went to bathroom and brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and took a much needed piss. When he walked out, Rin had offered him a bottle of water and some ibuprofen for his headache. "Thank you, again."

"It's no problem. Okay so let's get started. We have a couple of community service opportunities tomorrow if you would like to start soon. I know you have football so I will try to find things that work with your schedule."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm volunteering at the boys and girls club of America. I've been doing it since I was a sophomore in high school so it's kind of a tradition for me."

"I'll do that too."

She had a dumbfounded look on her face, "Are you serious? It's an organization that helps children. You don't seem like the child-loving type of guy."

"You don't know me." He said harshly.

She was taken aback. "Well fine meet me here tomorrow at 8 and we'll go together."

He smirked, this human was very intriguing. He kind of wanted to see what she looked like naked. This was the first time he had ever felt that . "Sounds fantastic. And maybe afterwards we can go out."

"Go out? Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're not my type."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't date arrogant assholes who think they rule the world, such as yourself."

"Woah there. What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's your problem!? You say you hate humans and then you tell me I have a nice ass and ask me on a date?! Make up your mind! You go around and sleep with a ton of women and then expect me to do the same? Well I am not that type of girl!"

"I never said you were."

"Just go." She said while pushing him out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8 a.m. Sharp." Then she slammed the door on his face.

Sesshomaru walked away, "well she's going to be a challenge."

000

I fricken love Rin. Review! 


	4. She Means More

A second chance

Chapter 3: She means more

Disclaim: I don't own.

000

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning at 7 thinking about how he could get this human girl into his bed. She couldn't be that hard right? Humans were much easier to manipulate and besides she was a young female, most are insecure and will jump into anyone's bed. She would be a piece of cake. However, the girl was perfect in every single way, and he hated it. He wanted to corrupt the goody two shoes as soon as possible. She was obviously a virgin and he knew he could persuade her somehow. Right? Yet a part of him kinda wanted to get to know her, which was insane since she's a pathetic human and he doesn't want a relationship.

Instead of contemplating it further, he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. By the time he was done, it was 7:30. He had to be at Rin's dorm in a half hour, so he decided to leave now to make sure he wouldn't be late. He got in his mustang and drove off to her dorm.

000

Rin made herself a quick breakfast before Sesshomaru arrived. She wasn't happy that he was coming over at all, but she would have to deal with him. Her mother always told her people deserve second chances, so she would let him go with her. But there was no way in hell she would go on a date with him.

She put on a black t-shirt and some torn jean shorts. She tidied her hair up into a messy bun and put on her white keds. As she looked into her mirror she scowled and thought out loud, "God, I need to lose some weight my thighs are gross."

She shook the negative thoughts from her head and decided to think about what she would do today. She hoped she would be able to read to the smaller children but she would definitely do arts and crafts again. She was just worried about this one kid who was always there, and always played basketball alone. She didn't even learn his name because every time she or any other volunteer tried to talk to him, he would ignore them. Rin continued to talk to herself, "Maybe I can get him to read with me today! Ugh probably not because he hates me..."

Then a knock on her dorm room door interrupted her. "Ew. It's probably him." She looked at the clock. 7:50. "He's early. Good."

She opened the door to find the demon leaving against the frame. He looked... Amazing. He was wearing dark jeans and work boots, so hot, and his muscles were clearly defined through his white t-shirt. She could even see some tattoos on his arms that she had never noticed before. Rin loved tattoos. They were so badass and they added to his markings which showed his hight stature as a powerful demon. Even if Rin didn't like him, she couldn't help but stare. He was a god among men in the looks department. Very aesthetically pleasing.

"See something you like?"

Oh god. How long had she been staring? She looked down and blushed, "No."She stated as firm as possible. 'God I'm so bad at lying...' She thought.

He smirked, "May I come in?"

She sighed. "Yeah, why not?"

He walked in and took a seat on her couch. She turned to him and said, "I just have to get my purse together and then we can go."

He nodded and watched her. The way she walked, her hips swaying, butt slightly bouncing, stirred something inside him. 'She is so hot.'

She put her purse down on the table in front of him, and put her keys and wallet in. While she did this, he noticed her breasts straining against her t-shirt, bouncing every time she moved. He was in complete aww of her body. 'I want.'

Then he noticed her face. He knew she was pretty but now he was really seeing her. 'Gorgeous.' Her beautiful plump lips, her small nose, rosy cheeks, long silky hair, smooth alabaster skin, and mesmerizing green eyes. She was truly a beautiful sight to see. 'Wait why am I thinking this? She's human.'

Soon she felt his eyes burning a hole into her. "Why are you staring at me?"

He smirked again, "Just admiring the view."

She rolled her eyes, although she did feel flattered, but she would never admit to it. "Come one let's go or we'll be late."

He nodded. "Lead the way."

They went down the stairwell and to the front parking lot. "Which is your car?"

He pointed to the black mustang that caught the attention of some students walking around.

Rin's jaw dropped. "That's your car?"

"Yeah."

She was in shock. "How can you afford something like that?"

"Perks of being a football player. The boosters bought each player who made the all star game one."

Lucky bastard... "Wait. Isn't that illegal?"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

"I wouldn't either."

000

He turned his phone onto his GPS app, and let Rin punch in the address.

"How do you not know how to get there? Don't you go almost every weekend?"

She blushed. How did he know that? "I usually take the bus there, so I don't pay attention."

He nodded. Then an awkward silence ensued. Should he talk to her? She seemed kinda pissed as she stared out the window. He decided it was best to not bother her and just focus on driving. He didn't even want to do this stupid thing, but if she was there with him then maybe he could get through it.

"So what are you majoring in?" She asked. She didn't seem that interested, for this was just her feeble attempt at small talk, but he figured she hated silence more.

"Double major in business and mathematics, you?"

She gulped. "Wow your smart. I plan to major in writing/journalism at BC and minor in visual arts at Mass Art."

Interesting she was going to 2 schools. "You're an artist?"

"Yeah. I like to paint and draw but writing is my favorite thing to do, but my Dad doesn't really agree with me."

He huffed. "I can sympathize."

"Your dad's not proud of you for going to Harvard and playing football?"

"He kicked me out. He doesn't even know, or care, that I came here."

'Crap.' She felt terrible. "I'm sorry I had no idea-"

"It's not your fault."

She nodded and remained silent again. Then he asked, "So you don't get along with your father?"

"No. I got a full academic scholarship to BC, but he wanted me to go into marketing, but I could never have an office job. So when I told him I was going for writing he was okay, but once I told him I also got a chance to take classes at Mass Art, he flipped. He said it my art was pointless and would lead me no where in life. We haven't talked since. We didn't have a good relationship in the first place so it was bound to happen someday." Sadness was clearly evident in her tone.

"What about your mother?"

Rin put her hand against her heart, her finger grabbing the necklace that laid above her breasts."She died when I was 10."

They came up to a red light. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry. I should've-"

She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes and cut him off, "Thank you."

000

They arrived at the Boys and Girls Club of America a bit before 9. When they walked through the doors a group of 7 littles girls came running towards Rin. All screaming and jumping on her at the same time.

"Miss Rin will you braid my hair?"

"Miss Rin will you draw with me?"

"No draw with me!"

"No play barbies!"

She laughed out loud. "Woah, woah, woah, one at a time! I'm sure I can do things with all of you!"

The girls beamed smiles towards her and then proceeded to run off in different directions.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "does this happen to you often?"

She smiled, "yeah but it's worth it. Come on we have to check in."

She walked over to a door which held a woman named Sharon, who helped run this particular organization in the state. "Why hello Rinny! It's good to see you! The kids have been asking about you! Oh and who's this handsome man? Is he your boyfriend."

"NO!" She exclaimed all to loudly. Then she cleared her throat. "He's just a... Friend. His name is Sesshomaru, he goes to Harvard and okay football for BC. He decided he wanted to help out here.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled. 'At least she doesn't hate me.'

"Well that's fantastic! We need more male volunteers. Thank you so much for coming today."

"It's my pleasure."

Rin refrained from gagging. She could have sworn she saw hearts in Sharon's eyes. 'Everywhere he goes, he can't help but womanize. Even at a fricken charity.'

"So Rin, you'll be with the girls today, again. They absolutely adore you."

Rin smiled. "I would love too! I can't wait."

"And Sesshomaru, there aren't many boys here today, because most of their parents don't work on the weekends but there is one boy, Tyler, who no one has been able to get through, maybe you can talk to him."

Sesshomaru bit back a groan. The last thing he wanted to do was try to break down some kid's shell. But then he looked at the girl in front of him. Rin gave him an encouraging smile, one that motivated him to do this. "Sure, where is he?"

000

Rin was braiding a little girl's hair, trying to focus on them, but her mind kept wandering to the demon she shared her secrets with. Why did she open up to him? Why did she feel so comfortable around him? And why couldn't she stop think about him?

A small voice intruded her thoughts, "Miss Rin?"

Rin looked down to the girl she was braiding. "Yes?"

"Is the prince you're thinking about, your boyfriend?" Then all the other girls proceeded to giggle.

She blushed. "No he's not my boyfriend."

"But you like like him!" Another girl said.

Rin blushed again, but didn't say anything.

Another small girl spoke up. "She does like like him! She looks at him the way my mommy looks at my daddy! And they've been married for a long time!"

Then the girls all started to giggle and chant "Miss Rin and Prince sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Rin laughed along, "Alright, alright. Enough."

The laughter subsided and Rin continued to spend time with the girls until it was 2:00 and time for her and Sesshomaru to head back.

She said her goodbyes and then went to find a Sesshomaru. When she found him she was really surprised.

000

Sesshomaru went outside to find the kid, Tyler, outside shooting hoops. As he walked over the kid spoke up, "if you're another 'volunteer' leave. I don't need charity."

Sesshomaru was a little taken aback. "Fair enough. But what if I just wanted to play basketball?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow at him. "What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"What kind of name is that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It's a Japanese one. I wasn't born here."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Alright Pearl Harbor, let's see whatya got. Let's play horse."

Sesshomaru chucked. "Woah shots fired. You're on."

The two boys played a long game of horse, Sesshomaru, keeping up with the human boy who had some skill. They game ended when Tyler made a half court shot.

"That was a good game, I'm actually impressed with your skills."

Tyler smiled. "Thanks. You didn't suck that bad."

"Gee thanks I appreciate that. How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm 12. I'll be 13 in June."

"Do you play for a team? Because if not you really should."

"My mom wouldn't be able to afford it. She works 2 jobs so that's why I'm here."

Sesshomaru felt bad for the kid. Then he had a great idea. "You know BC runs a good youth travel program. The head coach of the Basketball team runs it. I could probably talk to him."

Tyler looked up at Sesshomaru. "You would do that?"

"Yeah. When I see talent, I refuse to let it go to waste."

Tyler smiled. "Want to play another round. I promise I'll go easy on you."

"We'll see, kid. Bring it."

They continued to play for another 30 minutes until Rin came and found them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go."

"Go to the car, I'll meet you there. Sesshomaru turned to Tyler. "Sorry kid, I'll see ya next week."

Tyler smirked. "She pretty."

"Trust me, I know."

000

Sesshomaru said his goodbyes then walked to the car to see that Rin had taken her hair down, the sunlight hitting her just right, making her look like a goddess.

"Hey."

She turned to him and smiled. "Hey."

He got into the car and made sure she was buckled in before he drove off. Then she spoke up, "how did you do it?"

"What?"

"Talk to Tyler! The kid has never talked to anyone, but yet he talks to you?"

"Is that an insult?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean it to be! It just kind of amazed me is all."

Then silence ensued for the rest of the drive home. This time it wasn't uncomfortable. Rather, it was comforting.

When they arrived back at the dorm, he walked her to her room. "See ya later, Rin." He turned to walk when Rin grabbed his shoulder.

"N-no wait! I just wanted to say thank you for doing this today, for going. It meant a lot to Tyler."

"It was fun. I would like to do it again."

"Good. Well goodbye," she awkwardly said. But before she could go in her dorm, Sesshomaru pushed her against the door frame, grabbing her waist in the process. He used his free hand to tilt her chin up to him, and before she knew it, his lips gently touched hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but felt like a lifetime.

"I will see you soon, Rin." And in the blink of an eye he was gone. Rin stood their, wide eyed in shock. He had just taken her first kiss. She wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't be, instead she walked into her room, and touched her fingers to her lips, hoping the lingering feeling would never leave.

000

My heart and soul went into this chapter


	5. Unlike other girls

A second chance  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
000

It was almost 5 o'clock that Saturday and Rin was still reeling from the kiss.

It was barely a kiss, by most standards, but this one left Rin speechless. She couldn't believe that she would still be thinking about it, but the demon had successfully got to her.

She definitely had a crush on him. But that was it. Just a crush. It would pass in a few weeks. Besides, Rin knew the demon would only want sex, something she was not willing to give.

And then there was her Father. She had been on bad terms with him anyway, what would he say when she brought a demon home?

"Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm not even going to go on a date with him."

"A date with who?" Rin jumped at the voice. It was her roommate and best friend Jaycee.

Rin recovered, putting a hand on her heart. "I thought you were with Gabe."

"I was but he has practice so he just dropped me off. But what about you and this date," she said with her eyebrows raises suggestively.

"There is no date."

"What why not? Rin if a guy asks you out you should say yes! You should at least try to date. You're a beautiful girl, so you should go for it."

Rin sighed. "Not happening, Jay."

"Why not?!"

"Because he's an arrogant jerk who just wants to get in my pants. I should really focus on my studies, anyway."

Jaycee groaned in frustration, sick and tied of her friend making excuses, "Rin! This is COLLEGE. You're supposed to have fun. Maybe you should give this guy a shot! Who is it anyway?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

Jaycee's jaw dropped. "No fricken way. The prick asked you out? I thought he didn't date humans."

"See what I mean! Even you know he's a bad person! Wait... do you know him?"

"He happens to be Gabe's best friend. Not that I'm happy with that but whatever."

Rin nodded and sat down. "I think I like him though."

Jaycee looked at her, confused. "I thought you said he was an arrogant jerk."

"He is! But he's been really nice to me and he's really cute, and then he kissed me-"

"HE KISSED YOU?!"

Rin jumped at Jaycee's yell. "Umm yeah..."

"Oh my God! How was it? Was he a good kisser? Did you get some tongue action?"

Rin blushed at the thought of making out with the demon, "No Jaycee it was just a simple kiss on the lips, my first kiss actually."

Jaycee was smiling like crazy. "You have to go out with him! He needs a girlfriend and you need a boyfriend! And you guys can on double dates with Gabe and me! Oh this is perfect! Please go out with him!"

"I don't know, Jay."

"Give him a shot, Rinny. What do you have to lose?"

Rin gave out a defeated sigh. "I guess I can."

"Oh yay!" And with that Jaycee continued to talk Rin's ear off, but Rin's thought ventured to a certain male dog demon. _What do you have to lose?_

'My heart.'

000

Sesshomaru's practice ended at 7:30. His coach was still pissed at him and made him run 1 more mile than his other teammates. He also had to do more conditioning, not that he really minded. But he had to admit that he was pretty tired after.

In the locker room, the guys were getting amped. The season was starting soon and they were going to play their biggest rival, Notre Dame, first game of the season.

Gabe, being the quarterback and a team captain was getting everyone fired up.

"Y'all ready to kick some ass?"

"Hell yeah!" They all answered.

"Good, I expect great practices. We are going to win this season!"

Booming yells of excitement echoed throughout the room. Sesshomaru was excited himself. But all he could focus on was that kiss...

Rin was mesmerizing and the moment they shared sent shivers down his spine. He had never felt that way about a girl. Maybe she was his... Mate? 'No she couldn't be! She's human...'

Gabe, seemingly sensing his friends confliction said, "Hey bro, how's the community service going?" He assumed that might be what the problem was.

"Actually not bad. There's this really hot girl who runs it."

"Oh really? Have you tapped that?"

"Not yet. But I hope I can."

"You hope? The legendary Taisho is having problems getting this girl?"

"She's different... She's innocent. And I can't wait to take it."

Gabe laughed, "what's her name?"

"Rin. Rin Taylor."

Gabe stared at him. "Rin?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"She's my girlfriend's best friend. You can't do that to her. She's not some girl you can throw away."

"Why are you all defensive of her?"

"Because she's a good person. You know you're my best friend, but the way you treat women is terrible. She's not like the other girls. Don't sleep with her and never talk to her again, or we'll have issues."

Sesshomaru smirked, Gabe's girl had got him tied down. "Interesting, she's got you wrapped around her finger that you're defending her friends, when did you get so pussy whipped?"

"Shut up, Sesshomaru. You have no right to say that about my girl, just because I love and care for her doesn't mean I'm whipped and Just because you have mommy and daddy issues doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

Sesshomaru slammed his friend into the locker. "You know nothing of my life."

Gave got up, ready to fight but instead of taking the altercation further, Sesshomaru grabbed his stuff and headed to his car,

"See ya later, Gabe." He spat out.

As he walked to his car, he realized he got a text from Rin. He smirked, "Maybe she does want me."

Rin: Hey, Sesshomaru! It's Rin. I just wanted to say thanks again for going with me today, I had a lot of fun. And I thought about the date and I would love to go with you. Just text me what time is good for you and we can work something out :)

Sesshomaru fist pumped. "Yes! Now I need to go out with her as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru: How's tomorrow night at 6?

To say he was happy was an understatement. He was going to go on a date with an extremely hot girl, fantastic. He drove back to his apartment, and looked at his phone once he got there. She hadn't replied, so he went to take a shower.

Once he got out, Rin had replied.

Rin: Sounds good to me!

Sesshomaru: Good. Wear something casual. I'll be there at 5:30 tomorrow.

Rin: okay :)

"Is this girl always so happy?" He laid his phone on his nightstand. It was almost 9. He decided that it was good to get some sleep, so he went to bed, dreaming about the short curvaceous beauty that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past week.

000

Yay! A date!


	6. Her First Date

A second chance  
Chapter 5: Her first Date  
Disclaimer: I don't own

So to be loved will be finished soon so I can completely focus on this!  
000

It was 4:00 on September 18th and Rin was nowhere near ready for her date. She was freaking out. She didn't know what to wear or what to say or what to do. This was her first date ever. She had to take a second to calm down. Her mother had left her a collection of priceless jewelry and designer nail polish when she passed, and Rin had always kept it with her. She saw a beautiful red color that was dark but sexy. She usually had black nail polish on, but decided to step out of her comfort zone. After she got that done, she went on to makeup. He said it would be casual, so she put on some eye liner on her water line, and a classic line on the bottom of her top eyelid. She applied some mascara to her already long lashes to draw attention. Lastly, she put on some sheer lip gloss to her plump lips.

Now for her hair, which she thought was a lost cause. She would normally throw it up in a bun, but she felt the need to impress him. So she tamed her unruly curls and braided the front of her hair it a headband, allowing her curls to fall in on her back in a sexy manner.

Now what to wear? She looked at the clock and it was already 5! What was she going to do?

Then as if on cue, Jaycee stormed in. "Rinny! I have the perfect thing for you to wear! It's a casual date, right?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah. Please tell me it's not trampy."

Jaycee was shocked by her comment. "You think I dress trampy?"

"A bit."

She scoffed. "Well then I guess I can't help you, you'll just have to pick out something from your wardrobe of sweatpants and yoga pants. If you keep wearing that stuff you'll be a virgin forever."

Rin rolled her eyes. "You're a virgin too! And Sorry Jay. Just help me."

Jayce smiled and giggled in excitement. "Yay! Come to my room!"

"You bounce back fast."

She ignored Rin's comment, and dragged her into her room. "Now Rin, you need to wear something that shows off your assets."

"My assets?"

"Yes you're boobs and ass."

"Ugh Jay, can't I just wear sweatshirt?"

"No because 1) it's not stylish and 2) it's almost 100 degrees outside."

"Ughh fine."

Jaycee went through her closet and pulled out a light blue, cotton dress. It had short sleeves, a v-neck, and stopped at mid thigh. Jaycee who was about 5'6" handed the dress to the short 5' girl. "Here, you can keep it, I bought it in the petite section so it doesn't fit right, but I think you would be the perfect height for it."

Rin took it, admiring the article of clothing. She had only worn a dress once in her life, her mom's funeral. She swore she would never wear a dress again because it reminded her of that terrible time in her life.

She swallowed and walked into her room. She striped and put on a strapless bra, and a pair of lace panties. Even though Sesshomaru wouldn't be seeing them, it made her feel sexier. Then she slipped on the dress. Jaycee was right, it fit her perfectly. It made her breasts look great, but it didn't show them off, and hugged her curves. The fitted part ended right at mid stomach so it hid her problem area which was the little pooch at the bottom of her belly. It also covered her thighs well enough so you couldn't see the upper part. Also, there was a diamond shape cut out in the back, which showed off her soft skin, adding to the sexiness factor. In all, the dress made Rin feel fantastic.

She stepped out of her room and walked into Jaycee's. "How do I look?"

Jaycee gasped. "Oh my god. You look like a girl."

Rin rolled her eyes again. "Well gee thanks."

"Rin you look gorgeous. When he sees you, he's going to die. Oh and I have shoes that go great with that!" She pulled out a pair of wedged sandals that weren't too big, but added a bit of height to Rin's small frame.

Rin smiled feeling good about this date. But when a knock was heard on the door, all her nerves came back.

000

Sesshomaru was struggling. He was struggling because he knew he felt more than lust for the girl. Originally he wanted to get in her pants and steal her innocence, however once he spent time with the girl, he began to notice that he didn't just want to fuck her. This was a foreign concept to him. Every girl he had a "relationship" with, he had never cared about. But something about this girl made him want to protect and comfort her. His inner demon screaming "mate" didn't help either. This girl was a human for gods sake! Fate wouldn't be so cruel to match him with the very species he loathed. He refused to mate with anyone, including a demoness. And if he mated a human, he would have halfbreed children, like Inuyasha. The thought made him want to gag. And besides the whole thing was stupid to him, but yet every time he saw a mated couple he couldn't help but picture himself with Rin. He banged his head against the steering wheel. 'Why must shit like this happen to me?'

His conflicting thoughts were interrupted by the clock in his car, 5:25. He had been at Rin's dorm since 5, to make sure he wouldn't be late. And time certainly did fly when he was having an inner turmoil moment.

It was almost 5:30 so he began to walk to Rin's dorm, feeling, what he had heard from Americans, as if butterflies were in his stomach. He was a bit nervous for this. He didn't want to mess anything up. He plucked up the courage to knock on the door and once it opened his jaw dropped.

It was Rin, standing before him in a dress, looking gorgeous. "Wow, Rin. You look stunning."

She blushed and looked away, "You look very handsome."

And then came Jaycee. "Oh Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you're taking Rin out! Now you two behave yourselves. Have fun! But not too much fun..." She said with a wink.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Kay bye weirdo."

She grabbed her purse and basically pushed Sesshomaru out the door.

"Sorry about her, she can be a bit over the top."

He laughed. "Trust me, I know. She's been dating my best friend."

"Oh yeah she mentioned that! It's funny that we haven't met sooner because I've known Jay since before we were born, and she been dating Gabe since she was a junior in high school."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yeah that is a bit strange."

000

Once they got into his car, they were silent for a bit. Until Rin spoke up, "So where are we going?"

"I've decided to take the more untraditional root for the first date."

"Well I haven't ever been on a date so I don't even know what traditional is."

He was shocked. "A girl like you has never been on a date?" she was so hot, he would've sworn people would have jumped on her for a date.

"No. You were my first kiss too." She seemed embarrassed.

His inner demon began to speak. 'She's so innocent... She would be a great mate. All ours.'

He shook himself of those thoughts and continued I drive. Once they reached the destination, he began to feel more confident. For some reason this girl comforted him like no one before.

000

He drove up a large him on the outskirts of Boston, parked the car and got out. He walked over to the passenger side and opened up the door. He grabbed her hand and led her out to the edge. "I'll be right back."

Rin nodded and looked out towards the scenery. The sun was setting over Boston, and the city lights were turning on, the sky had a beautiful pink hue to it, making Rin smile.

Sesshomaru walked back with a blanket, some good and a bottle of wine.

"A picnic?"

"Is it not to your liking?"

"No it's amazing! That was so sweet. It's just I'm only 17. I can't drink wine."

"How can you only be 17. All freshman are either 18 or 19 in America?"

"I started earlier than most kids."

"Oh I see." 'Great' he thought. 'She's not even legal so I can't have sex with her.'

Then he continued to talk. "Have some wine anyway."

Rin smirked. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

Sesshomaru teased back. "Alas, you have figured me out."

She laughed as he poured her a glass. She took a small sip of it and admired the taste. "Wow this is actually good!"

"Most women enjoy wine. So I picked out something that you would have liked."

She blushed. "Well thank you that was very kind."

They ate and talked for an hour about school, people they didn't like, debated politics, and you name it. They got along really well.

Rin sighed, glancing at the city. "How did you find this place?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well it's kinda a funny story. I was wandering through the woods, because I was drunk, and came across this place. Apparently I was gone for so long, Gabe filed a missing person's report."

Rin laughed feeling a bit of a buzz from her wine. "That is funny." She continued to stare off, watching the city. "I feel like I can tell you things. Things I haven't told anyone."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "I feel the same way."

Rin smiled. "You know my dad he never let me date anyone. It was always about school work and trying to get a job. He never even married my mom. He always thought of me as an illegitimate child. But I knew he loved my mom. But none of that matters now, he has his own family. He got married, to a woman who doesn't like me very much, and now he has kids with her. They live a happy life. Every time I saw them, I felt like I didn't belong, hell still don't belong."

She turned to him, he was looking at her intently. "I'm sorry I must be boring you..."

"Never." He moved over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her on his lap. She was startled by the sudden action but calmed when her head rested inches away from his. "Sesshomaru," she whispered.

He took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Her lips came crashing down on his, pushing him off balance and causing his to lay down on the ground. She stayed on top of him, kissing him with a burning passion. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over so he could be on top, she gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. With their tongues fighting for dominance, the pair began to get friskier. His hands were feeling, and she was unbuttoning his shirt. If they were to go any farther, Sesshomaru would surely lose his control.

He reluctantly pulled himself off the girl. "I'm sorry we have to stop there. I can't do this."

Rin woke up from her lustful state, realizing how far she went with him. "I'm sorry. Was I terrible?" Tears began to fill her eyes. She felt like an idiot.

"No, don't you ever think that my sweet Rin. I just don't want to hurt you. I almost lost my control."

That kiss made her feel fantastic. She felt a bond to this demon before her. It's like they were meant to be. She nodded. "I really like you, Sesshomaru."

He smiled a half smile. "I really like you too, Rin."

000

Review!


	7. Slow Down

A second chance  
Chapter 6: slow down  
Disclaimer: you know

In love with Sesshomaru. I'm not kidding and it's so bad.

Thanks for the great reviews guys! They make me so happy!

000

The next day, Rin had a headache. Most likely from the wine, but maybe from the intense moment they shared that continued to plague her thoughts. It was funny to her because a week ago she hated the guy and now she wanted to make out with him at every chance she could.

But she realized that she had to slow down. She was jumping into something she had no idea about. It brought her a sense of happiness, but she wasn't even sure if happiness even existed. When her mother was alive, she loved Rin's father, even when he cheated or smacked her around, but her mom was so young when she had her that Rin couldn't help but feel like her mom didn't know that she had other options. The thought saddened her.

To be like her mom was the last thing she wanted. It's one of the reasons why she would never date anyone, other than the fact that her father would probably kill her.

She was pretty content with being alone.

That was until he came along. Sesshomaru was the opposite of what she wanted if she even wanted anything. Arrogant, annoying, and a rude womanizing jerk. But that connection she felt was undeniable. What did that mean?

After her classes, she decided to go the library and do some research on dog demons. She knew mating season just ended in August, but she also knew demons could mate whenever they wanted depending on how strong the connection was.

She picked up a large book on the history of dog demons. What she read made some sense to her:

_Dog demons were originally called Inu Youkai universally because of their origin in Japan. They are known for their pride, stubbornness, power, and extreme devotion and loyalty. _

Rin smirked. Sesshomaru definitely had the stubbornness characteristic. She skimmed a few pages until she got to the mating.

_Fate chooses a demon's mate. A demons inner youkai knows their mate right away, however the conscious may try to deny it. However, once they acknowledge their mate, she/he will be showered in extreme love and devotion. Human mates in this species are more common than others, mostly because of the protective nature the demons possess. They always want to be the dominate ones, and humans are more easily submissive. _

'That explains why he flipped me over during the kiss.'

_Many human mates to this kind experience a very deep connection that they notice almost immediately. Usually through a kiss that feels like it lasts forever...  
_  
Rin closed the book. This was getting a bit too surreal for her. She had basically felt a strong connection to the demon since they shared their first kiss and it deepened when they made out.

She was feeling a bit overwhelmed. What if she was to be his mate? Her father would kill her! He wasn't a fan of demons, and she began to freak out.

'What should I do?' She thought. 'It's not like I can avoid him. It's not like I want to avoid him... Wait how do I even know if I'm his mate or not? I'm getting ahead of myself. Me and a powerful demon? I'm not that lucky.'

She would have to figure out something soon. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked down at who it was from. And surprise, it was Sesshomaru. 'Wow this guy has great timing.'

Sesshomaru: Hey I'm on campus. I want to talk to you. Can I meet you somewhere?

She felt nervous. 'Why does he want to talk? Does he never want to see me again? That's the most plausible...'

Rin: Sure, I'm in the library. Do you just want to meet me here? I'm in the nonfiction section.

Sesshomaru: yeah. I'll be there in a few.

Rin put her phone down, feeling really nervous. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the table, and kept checking her phone every couple seconds to see if she got a text from him. 'God I'm being neurotic.'

A few minutes later she heard a, "Hey," from a deep and sexy voice from behind her. He looked smoking hot, as usual. All of the sudden she felt extremely self-conscious. She was wearing yoga pants, an old t-shirt, hair up in bun, and her large glasses. Not to mention no make-up. 'Great. I look like a gremlin.'

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" Her voice was shaky, fearing the worse.

"Well the first football game of the season is tonight, and I was wondering if you would come."

Rin was in shock, and then felt a wave of relief. He was asking her to watch him! "Umm yeah of course I would love to!"

He nodded. "Good. It's kind of tradition for the boys to give their girls the away jersey during a home game, so here ya go." He handed her his large jersey and Rin couldn't help but feel extremely happy, 'his girl.'

"Thank you, Maru."

He smirked, "You're very welcome." Then he glanced over her shoulder, noticing a book about… dog demons?

"Hey Rin, what's that book you're reading?"

She jumped and became extremely flustered, 'Shit! I forgot to put it back!'. "Oh umm, I just picked it up, it's nothing really..." She quickly put it back in its place, hoping he didn't see what it was.

"Okay," he said skeptically. He then quickly forgot about it and turned his attention to her. "So, wanna go on another date? Maybe next weekend?"

She smiled. "I would love to."

"Great." He leaned in towards her, stealing her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled away, kissing her on the head. "You have a gorgeous smile."

She blushed and looked down. He frowned, "Stop looking away from me every time I give you a compliment."

Her face flushed. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not used to all of this."

'So innocent.' "You soon will be. You're beautiful."

"Well you're very handsome as well."

"Thank you."

They stayed their silent for a few moments, holding hands and just enjoying the others presence. Sesshomaru spoke up, "After the game, there's going to be a party. Would you like to accompany me?"

Rin bit her lip. "I'm not sure if a party is really my scene."

"Have you ever been to one?"

"No but-"

"You should go. It will be fun."

Feeling pressured, Rin conceded. "O-okay. Sure."

He smirked and began to nip at Rin's earlobe, trailing kisses down to her neck, sucking on her skin. Rin tried to suppress a moan, and ended up letting out a quiet whimper. No one had ever touched her like this, and she was certainly not ready for this. In a low tone she pleaded, "Please. Stop."

Sesshomaru looked up, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Look I know that you've been with a lot of women. But I can't move this fast. I'm sorry. Maybe you should date someone else I'm just not dating material and-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I'm fine with going slow. Don't degrade yourself either, or there will be consequences."

She looked up to see a genuine look in his eyes, causing her to swoon, he was just so perfect. "Okay, Maru."

000

**The game and party will be next chapter. I kinda want to stir up some drama. But sorry Ughhhhhhh this chapter fucking suckkkssssss. But on a brighter note, I have a prom date yay!**

Review!


	8. Mistakes

A second chance  
Chapter 7: mistakes  
Disclaimer: I don't fucking own

DRAMARAMA  
000

Rin was nervous. Really nervous. Mostly because at the game there was going to be throngs of girls drooling over Sesshomaru, while simultaneously staring her down.

She didn't want the girls to stare, but it's not like she could stop them. Sesshomaru and her aren't even a thing. Well they were something, but she didn't even know what they were. They weren't exclusive. He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend. So were they just dating then? She would have to ask him tonight, but for now she would just have to wait.

She dressed in a tank top and put the large jersey over it. His was number 18, her favorite number. However, it looked rather comical because it was so large on her. So she tied it in the back, hoping it would not look as ridiculous as before. She then put on some denim shorts and her black vans. Her hair was down, curly and long as ever. She put on some eye makeup but nothing else; it was hot, she didn't want to get sweaty and ruin her makeup.

She grabbed her small purse and waited for Jaycee to finish up. She had been to every single one of Gabe's home games. Even when she was in high school. Rin remembered when she first met him. He was funny and happy, not to mention good looking. He was very kind to Rin, even though he was a demon of high status, and he was always cordial and polite. But most importantly, he treated Jay right, and that's all that really mattered. They were a cute couple that was so obviously in love. They were smitten for each other. 'Maybe I can have that relationship with Sesshomaru...'

A few minutes later, Jay walked out. She looked awesome, as usual. Rin always felt like the ugly friend around her."Hey girl are you ready to go?"

Rin smiled, "Yeah! Are we walking?"

"Yeah I need some exercise!"

Rin laughed. "Same."

They walked out of their dorm, following the mass of people who were going to attend the game as well.

As they walked, girls were scoffing and whispering to their friends then laughing. Rin began to feel self-conscious, she hated when people stared at her. Jaycee seemingly sensed her anguish, "You'll get used to it."

Rin looked up, feeling sad. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Nonsense! These girls are just jealous because one of the hottest guys ever, has his eyes on you. Take it as a compliment! And Rin, you're gorgeous anyway, so they should be jealous!"

She had never thought about it that way. Jay's words were comforting. "Thanks, Jay. I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Probably cry even more than you do now."

Rin smacked her friend jokingly, "Shut up Jay."

000

When they arrived at the game, they were able to sit with 3 girlfriends of the other players, who had already claimed the first row in the stands. 'I guess this is like a cult...'

The girls all screamed "Jaycee!" As they walked towards them. Jay, being the quarterback's girlfriend was rather popular. Rin felt out of place again. She didn't know anyone, how was she going to get used to this.

Jaycee pulled Rin towards the girls and introduced her, "Girls, this is my best friend since childbirth, Rin."

A friendly and beautiful girl stood up and shook Rin's hand. "Hey Rin, I'm Veronica. I'm Tyson's girlfriend. He's the center."

They girl farthest away spoke up, "Hey! The name's Karen! I'm Richie's girl. He's the kicker."

The girl in the middle who seemed pissed off said, "My name is Sadie. And my boyfriend is off limits."

Jay laughed. "Calm down Sadie. Rin has a boyfriend anyway."

Veronica spoke up again. "Oh my god I didn't even notice your jersey! Who's your boy?"

"I don't know if you say that. We are just dating."

"Come on, Rin, you're too modest! He gave you his jersey for gods sake," Jaycee said with a smile.

Veronica again said, "Who is it?!"

Rin looked down, sorta embarrassed. "It's Sesshomaru Taisho."

All three girls jaws dropped. They were speechless. Rin blushed and looked away, the game was going to begin in less than a minute. Hopefully no one would ask anymore questions.

000

It was the fourth quarter with 2 minutes left. BC was down by 6. They needed a touchdown to tie, and kick the extra point to win. Only problem was they were on defense and Notre dame was about to score another touchdown.

'God this game is a nail biter.' She was getting really into this game. It may have been because of Sesshomaru, but she also really liked the game.

Too soon, the quarter back received the ball and threw it to a receiver that looked wide open. The crowd died during the pass, losing hope until out of fricken nowhere, came Sesshomaru.

He jumped in front of the wide receiver and somehow managed to steady the ball in his hands for an interception. Then he ran.

He ran 200 hundred yards into the end zone to get a BC touchdown.

Rin had never screamed louder in her life. The crowd was on their feet, clapping, screaming, crying, and chugging beers. Soon they began to chant, "Taisho. Taisho. Taisho." Which Rin knew fed his ever growing ego. She rolled her eyes but continued to clap, knowing he deserved it.

000

After the game, which BC won, the boys were in the locker room cheering Taisho on. Coach came in and broke it up, but he had a smile on his face.

He smiled, "Alright boys, I'll admit that was a great comeback." The boys began to celebrate again, but coach's tone turned sour, "BUT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO COMEBACK IN THE FIRST PLACE."

The boys hung their heads low, coach could definitely be a buzz kill.

"However, a job well done by all. Especially you, Taisho. You just pull shit like that out of your ass don't ya?"

Sesshomaru laughed and the rest of the boys patted him on the back and teased him too.

Coach spoke again, "You should really be thanking that girl though. She's the one that let you play. Better stay in her good graces."

Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of Rin. She was amazing. "I know, coach. I know."

000

Rin and Jaycee approached the frat house, which had many people partying in it. How many people could a frat house hold anyway? The music was extremely loud and obnoxious, giving Rin a slight headache.

Joyce looked very happy though. "Yes! I am ready to party!"

Rin sighed, "That makes one of us."

"Oh come on Rinny! You will have so much fun. I promise."

She grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged her into the raging party. Again, Rin felt extremely out of place. She had never been to this kind of party before.

She walked inside and could already smell the weed and alcohol, and it was pungent. She turned to see a few kids on a couch smoking a joint, pondering life. 'Do they think they're philosophers?' She rolled her eyes, this was gonna be a long night. She turned back to Jaycee, who was gone, leaving Rin defenseless with a bunch of drunk men. "Really, Jay?" She thought out loud. "Great."

Rin tried to remember safety in a situation like this. 'Don't take alcohol from a guy, and make sure to stay on guard.' She walked through the house to see some beer pong played, and games watched on tv. A bunch of girls were grinding on boys to the beat of the music. A boy, who was so obviously wasted, came up to Rin, pressing his chest against her, and pushing her towards the wall.

"Hey cutie. Wanna dance?"

Rin frowned and pushed him off herself, "No thanks. I'm actually looking for someone."

"Well if you don't find him, I'll be waiting for you," he said with a wink.

Rin rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Yeah I'll remember that..."

'Where could Sesshomaru be?' She walked outside the house to try to look for the demon, but he was nowhere to be found.

She then gave up, deciding if she couldn't find him, she should just go home. There was no point in being there if she couldn't be with him.

Just as she was about to leave, out of the corner of her eye, she saw two girls whispering and looking at her. 'I really don't need to deal with this stuff.' However, she decided to confront them, she was sick of being the talk of all the gossip.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face."

One of the girls laughed, "We just find it funny that a human girl of your size can snag a hot demon. I guess he must be desperate."

Rin clenched her fists, "My size?"

"Yeah you know, short and fat. You must be easy."

That stung. Rin was near the point of tears, but instead of crying in front of them, she walked back into the house, hearing their laughter all the way until she shut the door. Once she got in she ran upstairs into an unoccupied room and cried. 'Why did they have to be mean? I don't even know who they are...'

As she cried, she missed a figure walk into the room. "Why do you cry, my Rin?"

Startled by the voice, Rin jumped up from the bed and threw a pillow at the demon in front of her before she realized who it was.

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It's quite alright. No harm done." He seemed to be a bit off when he spoke however, and this did not go unnoticed by Rin.

She shook off the feeling nonetheless and gave the demon a hug, he smelled like alcohol. "Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been around. Mingling, I guess. But I have certainly missed you." His hand squeezed Rin's ass and gave it a smack, and before she could protest, he kissed her and pushed her onto the bed.

Ring was terrified. That was really aggressive, and she hated feeling like she was weak. Plus she tasted alcohol and something else in his mouth. After freeing her lips she looked at him afraid, "Have you been drinking, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her and said, "I also got stoned."

She pushed herself off of him, she hated when people were drunk. It reminded her of her belligerent Father. "I'm going home now. This was a bad idea."

"What do you mean? We were just getting started."

"No we weren't. If you want to have sex this badly, find some other girl."

He laughed, "Fine. I will. There are plenty of girls here just waiting to get a taste of me, and you're passing up a great opportunity. Oh well."

Rin faced him, hurt evident in her eyes. Her face turned red, eyes began to water again. "I knew it! I knew you never felt anything for me! You're a pig, Sesshomaru Taisho! A pig! Rot in hell!" She ripped off the jersey and threw it at his face. As she went out the door, she whispered shakily, "Whatever we were, will never happen again. Goodbye."

000

He's such an ass. But the next chapters will be funny cause he's gonna try to get her back.

Ahahaha Sesshomaru, good luck to ya, buddy.

Review!


	9. Operation Get Rin Back!

A second chance  
Chapter 8: Operation get Rin back!  
Disclaimer: you know

Okay so I'm trying to update  
000

Sesshomaru woke up on the ground with a pounding headache. Hazily, he lifted his head and upper body from the floor, only to escalate the throbbing beat in his head. "What the hell happened last night."

As he stood up, trying to regain his balance, the memories came flooding back. The game, the alcohol, the weed, and Rin. "Fuck!" He screamed, knowing he hurt her. Cursing himself and his stupidity, he walked through the house, noting it was 6 o'clock am and he had a class at 8. He glanced at all the people passed out. And then his inner youkai spoke, 'Was this all worth hurting your girl?'

"She's NOT my girl!" He said with frustration in his voice, yet he still couldn't deny that he didn't want to hurt her.

In fact, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to hold her. And honestly, he wanted her back.

He walked outside, the sunshine blinding him momentarily. He made sure he had his keys and walked to his car.

On his way to class, his phone beeped, reminding him that there was a club meeting that night.

'Perfect! I'll just talk to her then!'

000

"THAT JERK!"

Jaycee's screams could be heard around the world.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT ASSHOLE SAID THAT SHIT TO YOU!"

Rin sat in the chair, a coffee in her hands. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks but she remained quiet.

"I should unleash Gabe on him!"

Rin chuckled at the thought. "No don't do that. I shouldn't even be this worked up about it. It's not like we were a couple."

"Rin he gave you his jersey. Never in his life has Sesshomaru tried to be romantic with a girl. Unless you slept with him, he must have actually liked you. You didn't sleep with him right?"

"Of course not!"

"See! Then he was just being an idiot. Gabe used to do this type of stuff when he was trying to make me jealous."

"Why didn't you just break it off with him?"

Jaycee looked at Rin and gave her a sincere smile. "Because we are mates and I love him."

Rin nodded. She knew that Jaycee and Gabe loved each other, and also knew that relationships were tough. However, if Sesshomaru was already acting like that and they were only dating for a week, she would not deal with it.

Unfortunately she was going to have to see him tonight. Even though she was extremely mad at him, she would never not let him participate. Besides, she didn't hate him, and could at least be civil.

000

Once Sesshomaru walked into the club meeting, all eyes were on him, much to Rin's chagrin. The girls began to gawk and chatter right when Rin was talking and soon the entire room was noisy and full of hormones.

She sighed and turned to her best guy friend, Kyle, "Why do I even try?"

"Girl, I got this," he then screamed at the top of his lungs, making everyone cringe from the noise.

Rin recovered from the shrill sound and began to start talking, "Okay I'm glad I got your attention. So as you all know the 5K run for autism is coming up in two weeks. Since BC is hosting, we need a lot of volunteers for preparation, clean up, running, and helping out during the event. It should last for at least half the day, so we can take it in shifts. Also, if you're in any other extra curricular activities, I would encourage you to get a team to run, so we have more participants. Sign ups are online for teams and each task on the website. Any questions?"

All the kids sat there and nodded. No one had any questions so Rin decided to end the meeting.

"Okay great! Everyone is free to go!"

As all the people stood up to leave, Rin gathered her things, but Kyle's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hottie McHot pants incoming."

She looked up, terrified, and altercation was not what Rin wanted. She really didn't want to talk to him for a while because she was going to get angry.

"Rin, can I talk to you?"

She looked at the handsome demon with raw fury in her eyes. "Why don't you find another girl to talk to?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the mocking insult Rin gave him. He thought it was going to be easy to get her back. She walked past him and out the door, while he followed in suit.

While running up to her and trying to catch her attention, he said, "Look, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I was drunk and high and I didn't know what I was doing."

Rin turned around with a smile on her face. "Oh that makes it all okay then!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Really?"

"No."

Her fake smile dropped and she walked towards her dorm. He was still trying to get her attention.

"Come on, Rin! Hear me out! I didn't mean any of it."

She was tired of arguing with him and with a defeated look she said, "Whatever, Sesshomaru. Go out and party and have a lot of sex with hot girls. I'll tell your coach you don't need anymore service hours. Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

He noticed how sad she looked, and then an idea popped into his head. He was going to get Rin back.

His instinct was to face challenges head on, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

He smirked again as he ran towards his car, a devious look in his eyes.

000

"Gabe! I need to talk to your girlfriend."

Sesshomaru basically forced his way into his friends house. Gabe looked up from his work a bit pissed off, "Why are you in my home?"

"I need to talk to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my mate."

"If we are being technical, you haven't had sex with her so she's not your mate yet, but whatever I need to talk to her."

Gabe huffed, annoyed by his friend. "And why in God's name do you have to talk to her?"

"Rin."

"Rin?"

"Yes, Rin."

"What about her?"

"I need to get her back."

"Why? She realized how much of a douche bag you are."

Sesshomaru flipped his friend off and sat down on his couch. "I like her."

"You like her or her tits?"

"Both," he said without hesitation.

Gabe laughed. "Look, not all women are easy. I've been with Jaycee for two years and I haven't had sex in two years."

"I don't know how you do it."

"It's not easy. But I know that when she's ready, I'm going to love her and mating is going to be the best experience of our lives. Sometimes you just have to wait for the right girl."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I've never been in a serious relationship before. I look at Rin and see a beautiful human girl who deserves to be loved by someone so much better than me, and I don't love her, yet I don't want any other man to touch her. The thought makes me physically ill."

Gabe chuckled again. "Is she your mate?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

Gabe looked skeptically at his friend. "Yes you do. Your inner demon would have told you. I can tell when your lying."

"Okay fine. So maybe it has said something. But a human mate! I'll be just like my father."

"No you won't. You would never marry another woman and have a child with her to try to deny the presence of your mate."

Sesshomaru sighed. "When you first met Jaycee, did you have an overwhelming urge to hold her and just be with her, not even have sex, but just stay with each other?"

He smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "The feeling doesn't go away either. I want you to go out and get her back. But don't fuck it up."

"I tried. That's why I needed to talk to Jaycee, she knows more about her than anyone."

Gabe nodded and wrote down a number.

"This is her number. Call her at 7. Just to warn you, she might be pissed."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked to his apartment, hoping his plan would work.

000

Sesshomaru gulped as he dialed the number. Shakespeare once said that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," but Sesshomaru was more concerned about her best friend.

The phone was ringing in his ear when he heard a perky and happy voice. "Hello! This is Jaycee!"

"Uh hi Jay. It's Sesshomaru."

Her tone in voice changed. "Ew. What do you want?"

Ignoring her comment Sesshomaru swallowed his pride and asked, "I need you help in getting Rin back."

She laughed. "You're asking for my help! The high and mighty demon Sesshomaru is asking for my help! This is priceless."

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up, but I'm serious about this. I really like Rin."

"Okay well what's your plan."

"I was hoping you could convince her to meet me somewhere so I could talk to her and be romantic and shit."

"Okay well first, don't say romantic and shit because it's not romantic. And second, you suck at this. Listen to me and we can do this."

'That's a lot of insults in one day.' He thought. "Alrighty then."

"So you're going to have to keep trying. Keep talking to her. Make sure she knows you're still interested. But, don't talk about anything that has to do with relationships or sex. Talk about other things. Be her friend. I will drop hints that she should date you and give you another chance. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You're going to have to be patient. AND MAKE SURE YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS. She won't go back out with you if you sleep with other women."

"I got it. Thanks Jay."

"No problem! One day I'll go over to Gabe's and we can plan a date/make up with Rin. But for now stick to what I said."

"Will do."

"Operation Get Rin back is so fun!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

And with that he hung up, his thoughts soon wandering to the beauty that was Rin.

000

Thank you to all my reviewers anonymous and not! I would name all of you but I'm doing this fast so sorry! But I really appreciate it!

Please review!


	10. keep trying

A second chance  
Chapter 9: keep trying  
Disclaimer: I don't own

Guys I'm sick so I'm going to update yay!  
000

As the week went on, Sesshomaru realized that Rin wasn't going down without a fight. Every time he tried to get close to her, she would run away. And if he got close to her, she would ignore him.

The thing that pissed him off the most was the boys. After Rin chucked Sesshomaru's jersey at him, all the guys knew that the girl  
was single. Before they had never even noticed her, but because of Sesshomaru, they now saw a new hottie.

Underclassmen were trying to get their grubby little hands on his Rin, and he was having none of it.

The worst part was that Rin actually went on a date with one.

About 2 days ago, Sesshomaru was waiting for Rin after class by his car.

*flashback*

Sesshomaru was leaning on his car, sunglasses on, arms crossed. He wasn't paying any attention to girls gawking at him as they passed him. Soon, his attention was focused on the beauty walking down towards the parking lot with another boy.

He growled at the pair walking. He could smell the pathetic human's arousal and it made him want to rip his guts out right then and there.

Rin seemed to notice Sesshomaru's fury and stopped the boy a couple of feet in front of him so he wouldn't get hurt.

She glanced at Sesshomaru with worry and bit her lip, but then turned back to the boy, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go. It was nice talking to you, Jake."

The boy, Jake, then placed a hand on Rin's waist, successfully pissing off Sesshomaru to his limit. But he remained calm for the sake of Rin.

"Wait Rin! I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Rin glanced back at the demon and said, "I'm not sure if I can."

"Come on, one date won't hurt right?"

Rin smiled at the nice boy. "You know what, yeah I would love to!"

"Okay great! I'll text you!"

"Okay!"

The boy walked away and Rin walked towards Sesshomaru, a look of discontent on her face. She tried to walk passed him when he grabbed her arm.

"What the hell was that?" He growled.

"Let go of me."

Sesshomaru released her arm but pulled her towards him. "Why did you agree to a date with that child?"

"He's not a child. And we aren't dating so you have no say over what I do."

"If you go on a date with that kid, why can't you go on a date with me?"

Rin sighed, exhausted from fighting with the boy in front of her. "You know why, Sesshomaru."

"No, I really don't. I know what I said hurt you, and I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I feel something for you that I have never felt with anyone, and I'm not going to let it go."

She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away when he grabbed her again and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She tried to resist but couldn't help to go along with it. She arched into him, breasts rubbing his chest. She gasped at the contact and Sesshomaru slid his tongue into her mouth. They stayed in a passionate embrace until it started to rain.

Rin was awoken from her fantasy as it started to pour. "You need a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks."

He drove her back to her dorm, the car ride silent because of their kiss. Rin didn't want to admit how right it felt.

Once they made it to her dorm, Sesshomaru spoke. "Don't tell me you didn't feel something in that kiss. You can't deny that."

She turned to him, knowing he was right, but she refused to give up. "It's going to take a lot more than a kiss to prove yourself."

She got out of the car and ran into her dorm, leaving Sesshomaru to sulk in his car.

*end flashback*

Needless to say, he was not in a good mood after that. He would have to talk to Jay later and see what she could do.

000

Rin was on a casual dinner date with the boy Jake. He was nice, but they had nothing in common and he talked about himself a little too much.

He was going on about his chemistry experiment when Rin zoned out and her thoughts went back to the demon that crushed her. No matter how mad she was at him, she couldn't help but still like him. And oh boy that kiss they shared, was mind blowing.

She was so into her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that she was smiling and biting her lip.

But she was soon interrupted by the water who brought their food out.

"Here you go, Miss."

"Thank you," she replied as he set the chicken parm down.

Jake looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, knowing her mind was elsewhere.

"Rin."

"Yeah?"

"Was that demon you kept looking at your ex boyfriend?"

She sighed and answered, "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you still like him?"

She looked at him with a sad smile, "Yeah, I think I do."

He smiled. "I knew it. But If you still like him, why did you go out with me?"

"Well I thought you were cute and I wanted to have fun."

"Yet you keep thinking about him..."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I know it's not my place to ask, but why aren't you with him?"

Her sad smile turned into a frown. "I didn't put out."

Jake frowned too, "Well he's an idiot. He was so lucky, but I guess he didn't appreciate you."

"Thank you." Her frown turned into a genuine smile.

After Jake paid the dinner, they walked back to her dorm.

"Jake, I had a lovely time. Thank you."

"No, thank you. I'll see you in class!"

"Yeah! Goodbye."

She shut her dorm door only to find Jay and Gabe making out on the couch. She gagged a bit and put her stuff down on the table as loud as possible, hoping to stop the couple. However, they remained undeterred by her actions and continued to suck each other's faces off.

"Alright, can you guys stop traumatizing me?"

They jumped at the voice and Jaycee buttoned up her shirt, really embarrassed at what happened.

"Oh Rin! I thought you weren't going to be home til 8." She laughed nervously.

Rin looked at the clock, "It is 8."

Jaycee's eyes widened. "Oh I didn't even notice."

"Clearly."

Gabe's boner was extremely noticeable and made Rin very uncomfortable. 'Why does this stuff happen to me?'

Jaycee, trying to cover up her embarrassment asked, "How was your date?"

"It was okay. He was nice, but not really my type."

"Oh so your type is the pretentious, asshole demon." Gabe interjected.

Rin just rolled her eyes and walked to her room, she didn't need to listen to their annoying shit anymore.

She collapsed on her bed, noticing she got a text from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: How was your date?

Rin: Why do you care?

Sesshomaru: I want to make sure you're okay. I need to know if I have to beat the shit out of that kid.

Rin: I'm fine. He was nice.

Sesshomaru: Will you go out with him again?

Rin: Is this 20 questions?

Sesshomaru: Sorry for being concerned. I care about you.

Rin: Funny way of showing it.

And with that she turned off her phone. She was crying by now, the demon not helping her emotional state. She really did like him, but would never give into him. He would have to earn back her trust.

000

Yay! Was that good? I tried to show that even though she's mad at him, she still likes him. I hope you guys liked it!


	11. success?

A second chance  
Chapter 10: success?  
Disclaimer: I don't own

This chapter is sad :(

000

Sunday came around and it was time for Sesshomaru to go with Rin to the boys and girls club of America. He had good news for Tyler and was actually excited to see the half demon boy.

He gave Rin and ride again. This time the car was completely silent and awkward. Neither said anything until Rin noticed a bag in the back seat.

"What's with the bag?"

Quoting Rin, he replied with a smirk "Why do you care?"

Sarcasm was dripping from her voice when she retorted, "Haha. Funny. But seriously why do you have a bag?"

"You'll see."

She rolled her eyes again, "Whatever."

He smirked again. Remembering what Jay said, 'comment on her looks, be nice and then make a perverted comment. It sounds bad but trust me, she will blush like crazy.'

"Rin, have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

He chuckled a bit. "I didn't think it would."

She sighed as they came up to a red light. She noticed his eyes were staring at her chest. "Can I help you?"

"Can I touch them?"

"No!"

"Please."

"No!"

"But they look so good. Just one time?"

"For the third time, No!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He smirked noticing how red her face was.

Once the light turned green, she looked out the window, trying to stay cool after what just happened. Every time they were together, he managed to make her feel beautiful. 'No Rin! You're still mad at him!'

000

Sesshomaru played basketball with the half demon boy, Tyler who knew someone was wrong.

"Hey, Pearl Harbor, what's wrong with you? You're unusually annoying today."

"Thanks, kid. I'm just having some girl problems."

"Is it the girl who you came with?"

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes were glued to her boobs until she went inside."

Sesshomaru laughed. "That noticeable huh?"

"Yeah you're not really subtle."

Sesshomaru shrugged and then missed a 3 point shot that he would have usually made.

"Wow something is wrong. You suck more than usual."

Sesshomaru laughed again. "If you keep making fun of me, I won't give you the present I got you."

"You got me a present?"

"Oh yeah and it's a good one too."

Tyler nodded, smiled, and said, "We don't really know that much about each other."

"Yeah we don't."

"Well can I start?"

Sesshomaru sat down on the court, "Sure."

"Well my mom is a human, and my dad is a demon. He's not really around though. He makes a lot of money and sends it to my mom, but she has a full time job, so I never really see her either. She's really nice though, and the best mom ever because she loves me."

"Do you ever see your dad?"

"At Christmas. He drops off a present and then leaves. My mom is always sad when that happens."

"I'm sorry but your Dad is a dumbass. He's an idiot for not spending time with you."

Tyler smiled. "Thanks. What about you?"

"Well my dad kicked me out. That's basically it."

"He was dumb for kicking you out."

"Thanks kid. Now you want your present?"

"Hell yeah!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the bag and handed it to Tyler. He opened it and was shocked, "Is this a uniform?"

"Yeah. Welcome to the AAU BC Team."

"Dude this is awesome."

"I know right?"

000

Rin watched as Sesshomaru played with the kid. 'He would be a great dad... Wait why am I thinking that?'

She shook her thoughts as Sesshomaru and the boy walked over towards her. The half demon boy ran up to her and said "You know Pearl Harbor thinks you're hot."

She laughed, "Pearl harbor?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay I'll keep that in mind." She looked at Sesshomaru with a devious smirk on her face, "Come on, Pearl Harbor, we have to go."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys, walking to his car with Rin. Before he started the car, she grabbed his hand, trying to get his attention, "You're not as bad as they say."

"I'm only trying to convince one person that."

Their faces closed in on each other and their lips met in a fiery passion. He gabbed Rin and pulled her on top of him, allowing her to striatal him. He pushed the seat back to give them more room. His hands wandered up her body and grabbed her breasts. He kneaded them in his hand while hers when under his shirt. After a minute, they pulled away from each other, and Rin sat back into her seat, panting from what just happened. His inner youkai was very pleased. 'Our bitch is delicious.'

He turned to her after his demon settled down, breathing heavy he said, "You're lying to yourself. You want me."

She glanced at him. "I never said I didn't want you. I said I didn't want to date you."

"Are those still your sentiments?"

"I don't know."

"Rin I have apologized to you so many times. I mean what I said. Hell, Rin, you might be my mate. And if you are, I have no intention of giving you up, ever."

She was about to cry. She was so overwhelmed by what he said. His mate? Then she remembered the book! The only thing settling about being his mate was that she would always have a connection with him. But she definitely was not ready for a commitment like that. Then again, she would really enjoy being hopelessly in love with someone like Sesshomaru.

He tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he tried to hold himself back from taking her lips once again. She was just so hot, and he wanted her so bad. He was hoping that one day he could take her, making it the best moment of her life and binding the two together forever.

She was silent for a few moments, Sesshomaru noticed the confliction in her emotions when she said, "If and I mean only If, I give you a second chance, we would take it slow. We can't have these make out sessions in cars or anywhere else for that matter. And I need to know all about you. If you think we are mates, then we need to know everything about each other. There cannot be any secrets between us, okay?"

Though he was bad at taking things slow, he remembered what Gabe had told him and he knew that it would work out in the long run, "Deal."

She nodded and they drove home, due to traffic they decided to tell each other everything. Rin went first.

"So I was born an only child. My dad was a lot older than my mom. She was 17 and he was 26 which is illegal, but my grandparents didn't press charges because my mom was in love with him. Now that I look back on it, she was a fool, a fool in love. Anyway, I lived with my parents who never married until I was 10. My dad wasn't very nice to my mom or me. Then after Christmas I moved in with my aunt."

"Why didn't you live with your Parents."

She gulped, she never told anyone except Jaycee this. "On Christmas Eve my mom killed herself. I found her in the bathtub, covered in blood and there was nothing I could do."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. So he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, bringing to his lips and kissing it. "I am so sorry Rin."

She was crying by then. "Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault or if I could have done something."

He couldn't believe what she had said. "Rin, listen to me, what happened was not your fault. It was not your fault."

"That's why I never dated anyone or got close to anyone. It's why I'm so hesitant to go back out with you. It's probably why I still can't get close to you. I'm afraid that I'll end up like her. I'm afraid that I will fall in love with you."

Sesshomaru took in what she said, understanding her fears. She continued, "My dad was an alcoholic and drug dealer, it wasn't safe for me to live with him so I stayed with my aunt. She's really nice. After a few years my dad went to college and then got a good job, cleaned up his act because he is no longer abusive and married a woman who hates me."

"How could she hate you?"

"I look just like my mom, and she thinks that I'm a petty brat. But that's pretty much it. Now you know why I'm paranoid and don't trust people. Your turn."

He gulped. "Mine is not as tragic, I guess. My parents got married because my father didn't want to acknowledge his human mate. He had me with my mother, but only a few weeks after I was born, they divorced. My mother is a designer who travels the world. She was never there in her mansion, the servants cared for me, but she always had men over, or was on the phone when she was home. My father and his mate, had my half-brother, Inuyasha. I felt like I was just there and didn't really matter. I was cruel to my step mom, when she didn't deserve it. Come to think of it, she was the only one who ever showed me genuine kindness. My father raised me to be the best, but I rebelled and we fought all the time. He wasn't very kind and one day I threw a huge party and had sex in his bed, then he kicked me out and I haven't talked to him since."

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry too, Rin."

000

He walked her back to her dorm, holding her hand. As he got to the door he kissed her. "Let me know if you need anything."

She smiled. "I will."

"So will you go out with me?" He asked. Rin smiled at him, she wasn't that mad at him anymore but still enjoyed seeing him flustered.

"I will have to think about that. Goodnight Sesshomaru."

He chuckled again, "Goodnight, tease."  
000

So it ended happy though! Right?

Review!


End file.
